Virtually all roof top solar installations involve the elevation and securement of photovoltaic solar panels that are fixed in place by standoffs that penetrate the roof to tie the installation into structural rafters Horizontally aligned rails hold the panels off of a roof to allow cooling ventilation to their undersides while providing points of attachment for the panels.
Currently, the photovoltaic solar panel modules and mounting hardware are elevated to the roof prior to installation. The photovoltaic solar panels are roughly positioned over rails and wires attached and clamps installed. Again, all of this is done generally on an elevated and oftentimes slanted roof Clamps of various sizes dedicated to different module thicknesses, and corresponding nuts and bolts are slid down a channel in the previously installed rails The modules are visually positioned for plumb and tightened while holding them in place. This requires several operators. It is noted that if a first module is out of plumb, the entire panel row will be askew. If a wire is loose and requires checking, all clamps needed to hold a photovoltaic solar panel in place must be removed to lift such a module from its supporting rails. If a failed module is in the middle of a large array, there is no convenient way to remove it.
In creating the necessary electrical connections to the panels, the prior art suggests a lay-in lug with a slotted side entry attached to each module frame with a stainless steel star washer, screw and nut to penetrate generally employed anodized coatings. This is clearly necessary to create an acceptable ground connection A heavy gage continuous solid copper grounding wire is attached to each ground lug providing both electrical ground and protection against a potential lightening strike Panel grounding represents a significant portion of the time required to install a solar array. Also, mechanical tying of panels makes any subsequent adjustment or replacement quite difficult.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a system approach to the installation of photovoltaic solar panels improving upon current installation techniques and hardware
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an improved system for mounting photovoltaic solar panels by combining offsite preassembly with redesigned hardware enabling a good deal of the assembly to be conducted at ground level and before panels are lifted to their eventual roof top installation.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a system and method for mounting photovoltaic solar panels which can be carried out by a single installer and in a manner which is significantly safer than installations currently being conducted.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a system and method of installing photovoltaic solar panels which enable the panels to be placed on floating standoffs isolated from thermal expansion while eliminating continuous ground wires between panels.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide pivot mounts for photovoltaic solar panels which provide for their immediate location and conveniently hinged application and removal in the event of panel misalignment or panel removal.
These and further objects will be more readily apparent when considering the following disclosure and amended claims